I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight
by xXKuroshitsujifangirl96Xx
Summary: Lovino describes how emotionally and physically amazing his relationship is with Antonio, just how downright stimulation it is. Spamano, Passionate sex,Intimate -I write good stories, not summaries


I think that I could get addicted to it. The way Antonio loves me I mean.

He makes the simplest thing so mind blowing. Even the lightest of touches can feel so magnifying.

Just the way he looks me in the eyes when we first wake up, and how he mutters a smooth "Good morning my Love~" is just enough to make me feel intoxicated.

It doesn't matter which part of my body his lips touch, every inch of my flesh tingles at the feel of his smooth lips, making me shiver with a feeling I can't seem to describe.

After all the innocence he gives me in the day time, night time opens up a whole new world of bliss for me.

I'll usually be laying in bed already, reading or just waiting for my Spanish lover to arrive in our bedroom.

When I see him come in the room, gently closing the door behind him, my senses instantly become more alert. Because with Antonio, they're forced to be that way.

He usually stands by the door, shooting an erotic glance my way. This is when Antonio would usually light the fireplace in our room, staring at it for a few seconds before unbuttoning and sliding his shirt off with his back turned towards me.

I stare at his skin, the glow of it enhanced from the light of the fire. I usually have to stop and check to make sure I'm not holding my breath for too long as I watch. It really does captivate me.

To see him like this, is so different from how he is in the day. Care free, clumsy, silly; those traits of his instantly turn to raunchy ones as soon as night time hits.

After undressing completely, he'll turn around, smirking at me as if he were about to devour me, yet in a loving way.

Antonio would walk over to my side of the bed, sitting down next me gently as he grabs hold of my chin and kisses me passionately on the lips. I kiss back, hoping my lips are just as satisfying as his own.

He would lightly push me down, still engaging in that intoxicating kiss that leaves me gasping for air when it's through.

And that's when it would start.

~x~

The sex we have is…overwhelmingly exhilarating. The stimulation of the whole process is enough to make me feel as if I'm in a trance.

Antonio always likes to make sure every inch of my skin is touched, as if he's worshiping my body. It satisfies him to make me moan and writhe under him with just the lightest of touched he brings down upon my skin.

The foreplay itself makes me quiver with pleasure, but the intercourse is what's so outstanding.

Every little move Antonio makes inside of my makes me feel so euphoric. It never hurts.

Never.

It only ever feels amazing, and stimulating. It feels like nothing could take tha pleasure away, the way he loves my body with his own. Moaning along with me as he makes me and my body feel so outstandingly loved and cherished.

Antonio moves his body against mine in a grinding motion, making our hips collides together and our chests touch gently. His skin against mine feeling so hot as I take in his body heat with my own being.

I become so sensitive to his touch, his every caress. He does it in such a precise manner it makes me shudder from the instant pleasure when our bodies collide. His skin against mine feeling so good it washes over me.

I become sensitive to his scent. Antonito always smells so enticing, yet he never uses cologne. His natural musk intoxicates me to the point that it's almost like his scent is an aphrodisiac meant only for me to react to.

I become sensitive to his voice. The way he moans along with me, letting me know just how much he's enjoying himself as he loves me and lets me love him in return. How his sounds of pure pleasure change pitch with each and every thrust, letting me know what level of stimulation his wonderful body is receiving. Sometimes I try and stifle my moans, just to hear his ring throughout the room.

Sometimes I even break into tears during sex. Not from discomfort or hurt, but from just how amazing it feels. Just the enormous amount of stimulation and raw feeling our lovemaking is enough to make me weep tears.

It's when Antonio starts thrust more and when he starts feeling up my body with his hands, that I know he's about to climax. His moans get even louder, and usually kisses me from my neck to my lips as many times as he can as he puts his hands all over me. I wrap my arms around him, weeping and moaning from the sheer intimacy between the two of us.

We always release together, it's as if our bodies have synced up to each others. Our bodies have learned one another.

After having sex, we usually take a shower together. No words are ever spoken. But words are not needed, just the atmosphere we create for each other is enough to where we can use are facial and body expressions as our words.

When our shower is done, we're usually so exhausted we don't even bother re-dressing. I cuddle next to his naked body with my own, putting my arms around him as he does the same to me. It's then when we fall asleep, feeling more alive than ever.

I've never loved anything in my entire life, like I love Antonio.

* * *

**I know it was short, but it was meant to be ^^ I'd also like some feedback on this type of sex scene, like more intimate than smutty. Because I'm not sure if I'm good at writing it or not x_x Thanks for reading, I appreciate every review! You people are awesome~**


End file.
